


bald

by mitsume



Category: Undersea Supertrain Marine Express | 海底超特急 マリン・エクスプレス
Genre: F/M, follows the canon of the new manga, maybe the only marine express fanfic that will ever exist, sharaku is dumb, the only good hets, wato is kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsume/pseuds/mitsume
Summary: wato settles into her position as sharaku's minister of music (written august 2017)





	bald

"Why don't you have any hair?"

Wato Chiyoko, former lead singer of MARINE EX and current warden to Prince Sharaku had blurted out her rather unexpected question whilst accompanying her companion into his throne room (Which was really Queen Sapphire's throne room, but Sharaku had demanded to keep it after being demoted to second-in-command and the Queen seemed to have been feeling forgiving that day) and hadn't quite expected his reaction, which was to stop in his tracks (It took him a considerably more brisk pace to keep up with whomever he was walking with, she'd noticed) and stare directly at her, unamused, his ornate jewelry flashing in the light.

"Are children not taught how to respect their superiors in the twenty-first century, or are you just particularly bad-mouthed?" 

"It was a genuine question!" Wato countered, no longer afraid of the aggressive monarch after he'd spent several nights sung to sleep in her arms, practically cooing, with a wrap around his forehead. "I've seen many other three-eyed people here. They don't look like you."

Sharaku scowled, lowering his ever-commanding voice and glancing at a palace window unhappily. She'd hit a bit of a sore spot, evidently.

"I never grew any," he muttered, before resuming his walk towards his throne, finally turning to elaborate further to his companion.

"It doesn't matter. My appearance allows my people to recognize me from far away," Arrogantly, he reaches up to motion to the extra eye on his forehead, grinning ever-so-slightly as he takes his seat. "And clearly displays what is important." 

Making way to her position on the steps before the throne where she'd sung to the Prince several times already, Wato does her best to keep the conversation from turning into a full-blown lecture on why three eyes are superior to two in every way, taking her place on the floor.

She laughs. "That's not the only way they recognize you," motioning to how Sharaku's feet hung unceremoniously over the front of the seat, unable to touch the ground. It was clear the throne had been constructed with Queen Sapphire in mind. 

His cocky smirk diminished, Sharaku scowled, small 'clinks' of bumping jewelry echoing across the room as he leans back, crossing his legs at the knee and resting his chin in one hand, staring her down intently with all three eyes. "I could have you executed, you know." 

"But you wouldn't."

His expression shifted slightly, subtly, but he stayed quiet. Once it appeared Sharaku had nothing to retaliate with, she began her nightly song, and as the irritated look in his eyes began to melt into something much more tender, Wato knew her claim to be true.


End file.
